Clash of the bands
by Nerdyangel
Summary: 'Burning Blossoms' and 'Dark Knights' are enemys in the band world. So what do you do when your enemy starts doing every opening concert for you while your on tour? SasuXSaku InoXShika NaruXHina NejiXTen
1. Intoducing 'Burning Blossoms'

Welcome to my first Sasusaku Fanfiction! :D

Sorry to say that in my stories there will be NO cursing. If I do it will be like this…

Example)

"You Mother F***er!" She shouted. :] I think you will understand them none the less.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the songs in this story!

"_Nobody really cares if your miserable. So you might as well be happy."_

_- Cynthia Nelms_

"ON TOUR! WOO!" The Exuberant blonde shouted from the tour bus. Meet Ino Yamanaka, currently a pianist for the band 'Burning Blossoms'. Ino used to be a cashier at the local Barns N' Noble until her closest friends called her up asking her to join a band they were making. Naturally, She was excited and quit her job immediately. Her long blond hair in it's normal pony-tail with a chunk of bang in front of her right eye. Her brand new purple strapless dress hugged her as she jumped around the bus like a maniac.

"INO! Sit your but down! People are going to wonder what the crap in going on in a SHAKING bus." The annoyed brunette yelled while laying on the couch. This ray of sunshine is Tenten. She plays the drums for the band. About two years ago you would have found her at a Tai Quan Do class teaching little 10 year-olds how to break noses. Little did she know she got the same call a little after Ino did. Reluctantly she resigned from the job and went to join her best friends on tour. Her chocolate hair was pulled up into two tight buns at the top of her head. Her greed gaucho's matched her brown tank top perfectly.

"Tenten, just calm down. No one is going to think anything." The calm girl said sitting in a chair in the kitchen behind Tenten watching 'C.S.I. Las Vegas.' This calm girl's name was Hinata Hyuga. Hinata lived in a rich family from the start. Her mother was a model and her father was a famous movie director. But Hinata had not grown up with the talent of fitting into outrageously small clothes or to come up with idea's for movies. Nope, she grew up with a voice and a knack for playing guitar/bass, and a great one at that. Hinata persued a singing career after high school and soon became in America's top 10. One day she got a call from the girl who proved she had a good voice. Said girl asked if she would like to join a band with her, Tenten, and Ino. Of course, She agreed and started to pack her bags. Hinata had strange purple hair. That's one of the things that made these people friends. Well her blue hair was laying down her back, wet from her recent shower. Her Black basketball shorts were pulled on with a purple short sleeved shirt.

"Hinata's right. Just RELAX Tenten. But really Ino, stop it, I think your making me car sick." The blonde looked at her disgustedly and quickly stopped. Meet the pinkette that started it all, Sakura Haruno. Sakura had it rough in the early years but when she got to high school and met her three best friends she didn't worry anymore. When they graduated and everyone went their separate ways Sakura used Hinata's connection to become an actress. She first stared as a murder victim in a horror movie but when people started to realize her talent she became known all over. She was in movies, Soap Operas, even Comedy's. But one day she just wanted to test out something new so she called up the girls only to hear that they would all gladly join her band. She is the lead singer of 'Burning Blossoms'. Sakura was another strange hair girl, you could pick her out of any crowd. Her hair was a vibrant pink. She currently had it pulled up in a loose bun at the top of her head. Her tank top was a less bright shade of pink but it matched her black and grey shorty shorts perfectly.

"Ew. Sakura please don't. You know how I am with puke…" Ino said with the look still on her face. Sakura just laughed and continued looking at the TV from her spot next to Tenten on the couch.

Suddenly their manager, who drives the bus, looked back at them. "We're here!"

"YES!" Ino shouted running out of the bus since she was already in concert dress. The others just laughed at her enthusiasm and went to get their concert dress so they could dress in the 'official' dressing room. Last time they all changed on the bus the owner of the stadium yelled at them telling them she got a dressing room built and they didn't even use it. Tenten and Ino had to carry away a crying Hinata while Sakura gave the lady a piece of her mind. 'Burning Blossoms' have never been invited back to that certain stadium since then.

"Okay. See you after the concert Kakashi!" Tenten said as she made her way off the bus.

"Kick some butt girls!" The masked man yelled out the door. The girls entered through the back and walked to there designated dressing rooms. Once they were dressed, Sakura made her way to the front to get the schedule, Hinata practiced various songs on her guitar while doing her vocal warm-ups with Ino who in turn was practicing songs on her keyboard. Tenten was in her room listening to music and was practicing the drum part of those songs, She declared within the first year she had the drums down and needed no rehearsal.

While Sakura was looking over the schedule she bumped into her worst enemy.

"Hey pinky." The boy said with a velvety voice. Said girl whipped her head up to look into his onyx eyes. Hers widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura half said half yelled. He just chuckled, like he does everytime. He stared at her face while he stated his answer.

"Simple, we're your opening act." Her eyes widened and scanned the sheet only to find that what he said was the truth. Sakura groaned and made her way back to the dressing room to share this depressing news.

"Hey! Break a leg out there!" He called down the hall to her. She grumbled something incoherent and stopped to turn and look him in the face.

"Yeah, yours." She then smirked and continued down the hall. When she opened the door and her friends saw her grimace they stopped immediately and waited for what they had to say.

"You will never guess who our opener is…" They all racked their brains for bands.

"Eminem?"

"Nope…"

"Rihanna?"

"No…"

"Linkin Park?"

"Nada…"

"Sakura… Just tell us who it is!" Ino said angrily. Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Try the 'Dark Knights'…" she said slamming the schedule on the coffee table in front of her. Everyone in the room screeched and ran for the paper. All you could hear from the room was shouts of "NOOO!" "WHY US?" and "WHY IS THE WORLD SO CURELLLLLLLLLLL?" although outside the door, four boys were listening to this and were jumping for joy.


	2. Introducing 'Dark Knights' Concert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this video.

Smugly the leader of the four boys knock on the depressed girls door. After they could hear the girls calm down and slowly the door came open to reveal Tenten.

"Oh HELL no." and she slammed the door. There was a conversation going on behind the door when finally it opened again to reveal the Pinkette.

"What do you want?" she said with a hint of venom in her voice. The boys just chuckled when one asked if they could dome in. After the voices in the back finished shouting their rejects Sakura slowly opened the door for the boys to be let in.

"Well well, Look who it is. My favorite cousin and her little friends." The tallest one said. This charmer was Neji Hyuga. Neji was a straight A student who started to learn how to play the bass around the age of 10. But in the end ended up in law school to become a lawyer, which he was very good at. He became the best lawyer there was in the U.S. He also had a thing about cutting his hair so his hair dropped all the way down to his mid-back it was tied back in a low pony tail. He got a call explaining why he should join his old friends in a band and when he did he quit and started packing. He was now face to face with this reason, the brunette. Oh how he loved to make her miserable. All through high school and now again. He stood in his black slacks with his crisp white button up shirt tucked in with black shiny shoes.

"Aw, F*** off she/man." The brunette growled.

"Hey hey, now that's no way to treat guest." the blonde said wagging his finger at the girl who recently spoke. This was Naruto Uzumaki, He was the class clown in high school and he still was. After high school he went and sold Adult XXX video's at the local porn shop down the road. So you can imagine when he got the call he was exuberant. (It's not fun checking out old man their nasty videos…) He currently is the guitarist/rapper for the band. His spiky blonde hair was tied back with a black and white bandana that matched his white shirt with black pants. Tagged with the shiny black shoes.

"But there is a difference between a guest and a WELCOME guest." Ino snarled.

"Now now, Who's being rude?" This was Shikamaru Nara, The laziest one of them all. He grew up with strict parents who wouldn't accept anything but flying colors from school he got a scholarship to Harvard where he became a wonderful scientist. But as usual his laziness over came him and he got fired. He then just lived at his parent's for about two months when Naruto called him up asking if he would be willing to play drums for the band 'Dark Knights' In the expense of getting his mothers nagging out of his ear he agreed. Now here he is, hair pulled up in it's usual pineapple shape with sunglasses over his eyes with matching shirt, pants, and shoes.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you suppose to be warming up? And what's with the two word starters? Well well, hey hey, now now. What are you guys malfunctioning robots?" The always calm Sakura asked.

"What? You don't like us here?" The last person said taking a step toward her, in turn she stepped back. This person was none but Sasuke Uchiha. He grew up in a rich family, the owners of Uchiha Corp, The biggest Manufacturing company in the United States. Bigger than Wal-Mart. Sasuke slipped past in school many were surprised he graduated at all. He went on to be the owner of Uchiha Corp. He is currently the 1 bachelor in the U.S. and heart throb of every girl that's not a 'Burning Blossom'. He, of course was the lead singer of the band/the screamer in screamo songs. He was as selfish as that kid on Willy Wonka. (The one that wanted the squirrel/Golden goose). He found out 'Burning Blossoms' consisted of his favorite person in the world to make mad. He wasn't able to for so long but he would change that. He called up every one he knew would take advantage of this moment and made his way to the music business. His Onyx hair was styled quite oddly. It was straight in the front but in the back he had it spiked, He swears to NBC that it's natural. Everyone thinks it kind of resembles a chickens butt, but of course no one tells him this except one particular person. His black and white shirt was half buttoned and out of his black pants. His shoes seemed to gleam brighter than the others.

"No actually I would prefer if you were in a pond duck butt, but something's just wont happen, now will they?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face. Sasuke just grimaced.

"Now, what's with the harshness pinky?" He asked pretending to be as innocent as possible.

"Oh, I don't know, Maybe it's because you filled our tour bus with chocolate pudding." She said getting just a tad angry with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ah, Now that's because you dyed our hair purple." He said taking a step closer so he could be in her face. Both eyes were flaming and everyone knew where this was headed.

"Well that's because YOU," She poked him hard in the chest, "Decided to be a JERK," She poked him again, "And CUT" poke "All our FRICKEN" poke "CLOTHES!" Poke poke poke. He rubbed where she poked him.

"Well MAYBE that's because YOU-" He had venom in his voice but was cut off by Naruto who knew if he didn't stop this now they would go on for hours.

"Dude. Lets go. These poor little girls need time to practice." He said pulling Shikamaru out the door and Neji followed. Sasuke just glared at Sakura only to get a meaner one back at him. He growled low in his throat and marched out the door.

Sakura glared at the boy until he was out of sight. She then cleared her throat and turned to the others.

"Alright guys! Time to practice!" She said and everyone broke into their groups. Ino and Tenten went to the right side of the room to practice their instruments while Hinata and Sakura went to the left and started their singing practice.

"Do. Do Re Do. Do Re Me Re Do. Do Re Me Fa Me Re Do. Do Re Me Fa So Fa Me Re Do. Do Re Me Fa So La So Fa Me Re Do. Do Re Me Fa So La Ti La So Fa Me Re Do. Do Re Me Fa So La Ti Do Ti La So Fa Me Re Do. Do Re Me Fa So La Ti La So Fa Me Re Do. Do. Re Me Fa So La So Fa Me Re Do. Do Re Me Fa So Fa Me Re Do. Do Re Me Fa Me Re Do. Do Re Me Re Do. Do Re Do. Do." They sang together at a very fast pace.

They did this three times then rehearsed two songs. When they finished Ino and Hinata switched so Hinata could practice and Ino could Warm-up. Sakura had to go a little slower for Ino because she didn't know the pattern. But when it came to the songs she knew exactly were to join and pull apart for Sakura's voice. When they finished, as if right on time, Kakashi poked his head in the room.

"Time to come on out girls." He said with a hidden smile. None of them knew why their old algebra teacher wore a mask. They just got up from where they were sitting and made their way towards the stage, what they didn't expect was that 'Dark Knight' hadn't even been on stage yet. Naruto looked over and saw them.

"Ah, there they are. Took you long enough." The blond said elbowing the Uchiha who had calmed down since their last meeting.

"Hn. Well look who showed up." He said taking a step towards the girls, the others did the same.

"Hey now! Don't you go ganging up on my girls, ya' hear?" Kakashi said stepping in front of the girls.

"Kakashi, What are you doing near my boys? Again?" A shrill voice called out. We all turned to see Anko walking towards us.

"Boy's go to the stage and get your microphones alright." She said turning to the boy's who didn't budge. "I'm going to snatch him for a second to talk." she said turning to us. We all nodded in agreement. She dragged him out to the hall and you could faintly hear their shouts of disagreement over the yelling fans. The boys went and got their microphones and came back to the girls within a minute.

"So what are you going to be singing? Cause we would just like to… match the genre." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he stepped towards the pinkette.

"Well, you know me, I like things to be a surprise." she said with a evil glint in her eye.

"DARK KNIGHTS! YOUR ON IN 2! PLACES!" the stage producer shouted. Sasuke just took a few steps back and turned his microphone on. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru made their way onto the stage but Sasuke just stood there. Staring at the girl.

"Aren't you suppose to be on stage?" she asked looking out behind him and seeing his band warm-up on stage. Quickly they quieted everyone in the stadium down.

**We're so starving by Panic! At The Disco**

_Key:_

_All_

_**Sasuke**_

**Naruto**

_**Sasuke and Naruto**_

Shikamaru started to play his drums and Naruto joined in with a guitar solo.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? Get out there!" The pinkette said in a hushed tone. Sasuke just shook his head. After about 15 seconds of guitar solo Sasuke brought the mic. up to his mouth. Never breaking eye contact.

_**Oh how it's been so long. We're so sorry we've been gone.**_

_**We were busy writing songs for **__you!_

He winked at the pink haired girl and started to run on to the stage.

_**Oh how it's been so long. **__**We're so sorry we've been gone.**_

_**We were busy writing songs for..**_

_**You don't have to worry cause we're still the same~**_

_**Band~.**_

_**You don't have to worry, you don't have to worry, you don't.**_

_**You don't have to worry, you don't have to worry, you don't.**_

_**Oh how it's been so long. We're so sorry we've been gone.**_

_**We were busy writing songs for **__you!~_

"How is everyone tonight?" Sasuke asked into the microphone. Shouts erupted from all over the room. Sasuke looked like he was straining to hear.

"WHAT? I can't hear you? I asked how is everyone tonight?" He asked again. The shouts erupted even louder this time, he nodded.

**Insurance? By The Higher**

_**Let's keep the fire tame but we'll keep our hands hotI cannot get that ace so let me see a face card dropWe can play the field, if it feels rightOr we can spin the wheel and roll the dice for midnight**_

_**All that matters to me girl, win or loseIs an x-rated complete swirl of me and you**__**So if you want to see the show**__**, just come with me babyI will show you how I rollLet's burn this filthy town straight into the ground with our dirty looks and glancesCome on, can you hear us now, as we rock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want it more? **_

He glanced toward the backstage area and made the eye contact once more._**And we're gonna risk it all for the weekendCause I've been needing this time off and everybody's drinking**__**You get excited, you can't hide it when you hit the floorThe after party won't get started till bout three or four**_**So when you see me from across the room, girl you know what to doCan you get me in the mood? **_**Let's burn this filthy town straight into the ground with our dirty looks and on, can you hear us now**__**, as we rock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want it more? **__**Let's burn this filthy town straight into the ground with our dirty looks and glancesCome on, can you hear us now**__**, as we rock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want it more? **_

Guitar solo

_**I'll make you want this**__**And make you want it more**__**You keep on suckin' me, suckin' me in**__**To make me want it more**__**You keep on suckin' me, suckin' me in**__**Let's burn this filthy town straight into the ground with our dirty looks and glancesCome on, can you hear us now**__**, as we rock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want it more**_? _**Let's burn this filthy town straight into the ground with our dirty looks and on, can you hear us now**__**, as we rock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want itRock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want itRock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want it**_

"I wanted to dedicate that song to a special person. This person is real special to me and she's going to come on the stage with her band because we're done here. 'Burning Blossoms' why don't you come on out." He said turning to the backstage only to make eye contact with a EXTREAMLY mad pinkette. After a few shoves from her friends she reluctantly walked out onto the stage with her friends. Each to be met with a boy and a flower.

Neji stared right into the flaming chocolate eyes as he gave the rose to the angered girl. Shikamaru simply attached the sunflower to the outraged blondes wrist. Naruto, being the sweet one, stuck the lavender lily into the blushing mad Hinata's shirt. Sasuke, being the closest to the crowd, stuck the daisy into the murderous pinkette's hair. His eyes glinted evil and hers flamed death. Slowly the boys made their way off stage.

Outraged, but still trying to keep their cool, the girls left the burning flowers in their designated spots. All but Tenten who threw hers backstage when she had the chance. The girls got into position and tried to cool off a little.

**Decoy By Paramore**

_Key:_

_**Sakura**_

**Hinata**

_Ino_

_Sakura and Ino_

**Sakura and Hinata**

_**All**_

Guitar solo then Drums Join in

_**Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to beForgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten meWell hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thingAnd I'll be distant, the stars reminiscingYour heart's been wasted on me**_

Sakura could feel the eyes of thousands on her and a few on her back. She just ignored them and flaunted her new dress. She skipped over to Ino in her halter dress and sang a few bars. _Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh_

Her black dress sparkled in the light. As she swayed so did it. What brought out her eye and hair color was the red ribbon around her stomach. If gleamed and had a small flower on the side. Although it did match her black flats and Sakura blossom necklace she was wearing._**You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing youMy little decoyDon't look so blue, you should've seen right throughI'm using you, my little decoyMy little decoy**__**Live your life inside a dreamTime is changing everythingForgetting all the memoriesAnd I'm forced into you just cause you're into meWell hey, hey baby, it's never too lateWhen I'm gone you won't remember a thingBut I can't stay and you know I won't waitI was gone from the very first day**_

The blossom skipped over to her friend at the guitar who was rocking a Baby blue spaghetti strap dress with the same color heels that tied up her legs with ribbons.

**Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh**_**You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing youMy little decoyDon't look so blue, you should've seen right throughI'm using you, my little decoy**__**I'm not sorry at allOh, no **_**(Not sorry, oh, not sorry)**_**noI won't be sorry at allOh, no **_**(Not sorry, oh, not sorry)**_**noI'd do it over againDon't look so blue, my little decoyYou should've seen right through, my little decoyYou've never been so used, my little decoyAs I'm using you, my little decoy~**_

The crowd burst into shouts and applause. Sakura started to laugh and picked up her mic. and put it to her mouth.

"Haha, Thank you! Thank you. Now you guys want more?" the crowd erupted once again in joy. Sakura just laughed a little more and waved her hand.

"Alright alright! We'll sing two more." she stated to the excited crowd. They shouted and cheered at this news.

"This one's called I'm Sorry!" She said.

**I'm Sorry By Flyleaf**

_**I'm sorryI don't mean to rememberIt's true that I dream less oftenI'm not ashamedOf that long DecemberYour hand's coming down againI close my eyes and brace myselfI only noticed your faceNo matter what you're gonna build my shellNo matter what you're gonna build my shellI'm falling **_**(falling)**_**I'm shedding my skin **_**(my skin)****But it's not time I'm told**_**I am aware **_**(am aware)**_**Of what you mean by thenI'm only ten years oldClose my eyes and brace myselfOnly noticed your faceNo matter what you're gonna build my shellNo matter what you're gonna build my shell**_**My scars are yours todayThis story ends so goodI love you and I understandThat you stood where I stood**_**Close my eyes and brace myselfI only noticed your faceNo matter what you're gonna break my shellNo matter what you're gonna break my shell**_

Screamo:_**I'm done healing**_

Normal:_**I'm done healing **_

"Now for this last song. We have a special unexpected guest for you guys." the crowd jumped with joy, Sakura continued laughing at this.

"Now, please welcome the famous wonderful… B.o.B!" the crowd was about to pee themselves as out jogged B.o.B. He pulled the microphone up to his mouth.

"Thank you for letting this great honor be mine Sakura." He said looking at everyone including the band, who's eyes were bulging.

"I see it was such a surprise you didn't even tell your band." He said looking at the girls. Sakura just let her laughter escape her.

"Well, this next song is super special to Sakura and I so I hope you enjoy it too. Now introducing the premier of the song Airplanes!" B.o.B. said.

**Airplanes By B.o.B. Ft) Hailey Williams from Paramore**

Sakura and B.o.B.

Ino started to play her part to the song she had no idea about. Yeah Sakura taught it to her and the others but she never sang to it. Only the music, no words.

_**Can we pretend that Airplanes **_(B.o.B. starts clapping which makes everyone in the stadium start clapping)_**In the night skyAre like shooting stars?I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right we pretend that AirplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting stars?I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.**_(B.o.B.)YeahI could use a dream or a genie or a wishTo go back to a place much simpler than thisCause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'And all the glitz and the glam and the fashionAnd all the pandemonium and all the madnessThere comes a time where you fade to the blacknessAnd when you're staring at that phone in your lapAnd you hoping but them people never call you backBut that's just how the story unfoldsYou get another hand soon after you foldAnd when your plans unravelAnd they sayin' what would you wish forIf you had one chanceSo airplane airplane sorry I'm lateI'm on my way so don't close that gateIf I don't make that then I'll switch my flightAnd I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

_**Can we pretend that AirplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting stars? **_(shooting stars)_**I could really use a wish**_ right now, wish right now, wish right now _**Can we pretend that AirplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting stars? **_(shooting stars)_**I could really use a wish **_right now, wish right now, wish right now(B.o.B.)Somebody take me back to the daysBefore this was a job, before I got paidBefore it ever mattered what I had in my bankYeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subwayAnd back when I was rappin' for the hell of itBut now a days we rappin' to stay relevantI'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanesThen maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the daysBefore the politics that we call the rap gameAnd back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapeAnd back before I tried to cover up my slangBut this is for the Decatur, what's up Bobby RaySo can I get a wish to end the politics _**(Ohh oh oh ah oh.)**_And get back to the music that started this s***So here I stand and then again I sayI'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?

_**Can we pretend that AirplanesIn the midnight skyAre like shooting stars? **_(shooting stars)_**I could really use a wish **_right now, wish right now, wish right now_**Can we pretend that AirplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting stars? **_(shooting stars)_**I could really use a wish **_right now, wish right now, wish right now

i could really use a wish right now _**(Ohh oh oh oh)**_i could really use a wish right now, wish right now _**(Mhmm mh)**_

like shooting stars _**(ohh ah oh oh oh ohh)**_i can really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish a wish, a wish right now.

The crowd erupted out of their minds. Sakura just laughed.

"Thank you for all being here! Hope you all have a GREAT day! Drive safe!" Sakura said as her, B.o.B., and the girls ran off stage.

"HOLY CRAP! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Ino said hugging B.o.B. at the waist. He awkwardly patted her back until she finally let go.

"Thanks for being here B. I don't know what I would have done without you." Sakura said touching his arm. He embraced her and whispered in her ear.

"You would have been fine.. You are Sakura Haruno after all." he pulled away and she laughed at his last sentence.

"Thanks B." She said.

"Alright Sakura. Stop hogging the hotty." Ino said pulling the boy away from the pink haired girl and toward her and the other two. Sakura just laughed and rolled her eyes. Pretty soon some one touched her shoulder and she turned around to see who the mystery man was.


	3. Contest?

**Sorry for the late update! I had a total writers block… But I wanted to update because we're about to have band week at my school and I'm going to be super tired. Thank you for all the reviews! If you think it's bad please tell me. I would like to know what I can fix! So flamers are welcome! :]**

Sakura turned to see who the mysterious man was. She turned to come face to face with a crouching Kakashi.

"You did great out there kiddo!" He stated ruffling her hair. Sakura playfully swatted his hand away. She put her hands on her hips and turned completely around to face the masked man. He was about a foot taller than the girl standing in front of him. She was the shortest in the group. From tallest to shortest was Ino (6'9''), Tenten (6'7''), Hinata (6'5''), then Sakura (6'2'').

"Kakashi, what did I say about calling me kiddo?" She said giving the old man a glare. He just shrugged and stood up straight, ruffling her hair once again, then walked away. She stared at him until something white caught the corner or her eye. She turned but it stayed in the corner of her vision. She reached up to grab the forgotten object.

She stared at the Daisy, it was all beaten and wilted. She looked at the poor flower with concerned eyes. She wrapped it up in a napkin and set it gently into the trash. She turned on her heal quickly in case someone came to throw away some trash on the poor flower.

"Aww. So you DID like my flower." The Uchiha said with the same old smirk plastered on his face. Sakura glared at him and started to walk away from the trash can. Him slowly following behind her. She turned to come nose to neck with the Uchiha. She took a step back.

"No. I just thought that it should never have the horrible honor of seeing your face again. With that rude attitude of yours it would have died the second you touched it. Flowers don't like sour things." She said with a small smile playing on her face.

"Are you saying it's a honor to look at my face?" His smirk grew a little wider as she sighed and started to walk down the hall to her dressing room.

"A Horrid HORRID Honor." She said spinning on the second horrid to look the boy in the eyes. She continued down the hall till she reached the dressing room. She opened the door and stared at the Uchiha, but blocking the way in.

"But a honor none the less." Was all the Uchiha had to say for the pink haired girl to be frustrated. She curled her finger for him to come closer, leaning in herself. And so he did.

"One no one in their right mind would accept." she said with a smile closing the door on his face. He flinched because the door was centimeters from his nose. He pulled away and continued down the hall to his dressing room.

~2 Hours Later~

The girls were giggling and laughing as they made their way out of the back of the stadium. They had given their clothes to Kakashi to put in the bus. They walked down the row of fans signing each article that was handed to them. Shaking dozen's of hands. They even took a few pictures, from fans and paparazzi. When they finally made it on the bus.

"Haha! I think I had my strangest request today! Some guy asked me to sign his stomach! It was a very firm.. Toned.. Nice stomach. But a stomach none the less!" Sakura said flopping down onto their couch.

"My hand is so cramped! Why do we sign so many things?" Ino complained sitting down on her bed in the other part of the bus. Hinata joined Sakura on the red couch and called out to Ino.

"Because we're nice people! We don't want people to think we're stuck up brats." Tenten grabbed the remote and sat on the kitchen counter to munch on Pringles. She pressed the button and MTV came on showing their most viewed video.

Lez Be Friends By: The Midnight Beast

(No offence to any lesbian readers! Also I'll so this song in the future. It's fun. :])

_**I'm gonna g-go down on 'em like a submarine**_

**Submarines are fun he he he he heee**

_**I walk to a hottie and turn on my charm**_

_**But before I can start I hear a rape alarm**_

_**It's going *Whoop whoop***_

_**I can't feel my ears I think they're bleeding**_

_**From the *Whoop whoop***_

_**I can't work out why the girls are screaming**_

_**I'm the best looking boy in the world!**_

_**Ohh wait I bet she likes kissing girls..**_

_**I still hear the *Whoop whoop***_

_**Maybe if I let her she would *Whoop* me with a *Whoop whoop***_

_**I can't work out why the girls don't fancy me!**_

_**I'm the best looking boy in sight!**_

_**No, hang on, I bet she like boobies right?**_

_**If a girl won't come round**_

_She must be a lesbian_

_**Or turns me down**_

_She must be a lesbian_

_**If she don't like me**_

_She must be a lesbian!_

_**I'll let her down lightly**_

_You must be a lesbian.._

**If a girl won't kiss**

_She's taken' a piss_

**Or get down with this**

_I can't believe it_

_**If she doesn't fancy me**_

**Wayoo!**

_She must bat for the other tea-_

"Maybe no one like you because you're all pricks." Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten said in usion. They all smiled when they heard Ino burst out in giggles in the back room.

When Kakashi finally joined them in on the bus he declared that they hit it off real nice but they all needed to sleep. So the girls made their way to the back of the bus to find a sleeping into in a little purple night gown. They all giggled at the cute sight.

"Aww. She looks so innocent! Why can't she be like that in real life?" Sakura said slipping into her brown tank top and orange Halloween boxers. Tenten, who was sporting a VERY large sweat shirt, turned to her with a tooth brush sticking out of her mouth.

"Kinba wike wou and wour weddy whale!" Sakura laughed and joined her in the bathroom to wash her face. Hinata just giggled from where she was sitting on her bed in sweat pants and a blue and pink stripped tank top.

"Don't bring my little Ricky into this!" Sakura said rubbing the soap on her face. Hinata just laughed along with Tenten while Sakura washed the solution off of her face and dried it. When she walked out of the bathroom Hinata took her turn to wash her face and brush her teeth. Sakura tucked herself under her baby blue covers and grabbed the little pink whale and pulled it to her side as she got comfortable. Slowly she drifted off to sleep..

~With the Dark Knights!~

After the girls left the crowd started to diminish of boys and all that was left was screaming girls for the Dark Knights to exit to. They sighed and autographed two objects each and denied all pictures. When they got on the bus they all slumped onto the black couch.

"Way to go guys! You did great out there!" Anko said starting up the bus. The four boys just looked at her blankly, each giving their own comment.

"Hn." -Sasuke

"We could have done better." -Naruto

"Yeah yeah. What ever." -Neji

"Troublesome.." -Shikamaru

"Well who kicked your nuts?" Anko said sighing. The boys just gave her a quick glare and headed to the back to get some sleep. When the boys got to the back they kicked off their shoes, pants, and shirts and went to sleep. They would wash up in the morning.

~Morning! With the girls!~

"Wakey wakey Sleepyheads! It's 8 o' clock! Time to get up!" Kakashi slightly shouted into the intercom making the girls jump. Sakura reached over and pressed the button since it was closest to her bed.

"Alright! We're up!" She said rubbing her eyes. She shoved the still sleeping Ino onto the floor, in turn causing her to scream bloody murder.

"SAKURA! YOU B****! YOU COULD HAVE JUST SHAKED ME AWAKE!" Ino screamed while stalking towards the girl. Sakura just laughed and ran to the front of the bus.

"Kakashi! Save me!" She said pulling him out of the drivers seat. Causing the bus to swerve until Sakura claimed the position of driver. Kakashi looked at the blonde with a stern glare. Reluctantly, She sat down on the couch.

"Now. I have something to tell you guys! Last night I got a call from Boys Like Girls and guess what." He said with that hidden smile of his. Sakura poked her head out from behind the curtain at the drivers seat.

"What?" Kakashi turned to her with a disapproving look.

"Eyes. On. The. Road." He said with a small pause in between each word. He turned back to Tenten and Hinata who had just entered the room.

"Well, They are going to have a event. For orphans of abused families. And they are inviting all sorts of bands to show up not to play, but to compete in a beauty pageant! But the band said only ONE person from each band can compete. So.. Who's it gonna be?" He said eyeing the girls.

"Nose goes!" Tenten said putting her finger on her nose. Hinata and Ino did the same with Sakura coming in last.

"Aw crap…" She grumbled from the drivers seat.


	4. The Plan

**Alright! Here you go guys! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! You have no idea how they make me feel. :] Hope you enjoy. Flamers welcome!**

"_Nose goes!" Tenten said putting her finger on her nose. Hinata and Ino did the same with Sakura coming in last._

"_Aw crap…" She grumbled from the drivers seat._

"Sakura! Your perfect for it anyway!" Ino shouted pushing Kakashi towards the drivers seat so she could talk face-to-face with Sakura. Sakura grudgingly got up from the seat knowing EXACTALLY what Ino was talking about.

"But Ino.. I don't think I could g-"

"What would Misaki want you to do?" Ino said. Sakura froze in her spot. She hadn't heard someone speak that name in over 3 years. She wakes up thinking about the name and go to sleep praying to it, no one has ever SPOKEN it. Tears started to sting at the edges of her eyes.

"She.. She would want me to s-support the kids." Sakura said, a single tear making a path down her face for others to follow. Slowly Ino Wrapped her arms around the pinkette.

"That's right.." She whispered.

~To the Boys!~

The boys woke up around 12 o' clock. Taking turns they all took showers, washed their face, brushed their teeth, and changed clothes. Around 1:30 the boys were finally ready for breakfast. They came out of their room to see a grimacing Anko.

"What's up Anko?" Naruto asked cautiously grabbing a cup of ramen from the cabinet. She looked up, almost surprised that they were there.

"What? Oh. I got a call last night and apparently Boys Like Girls is having an event for orphans of abused families. And they are inviting all sorts of bands to show up." She said with a slightly worried look on her face.

"What's the catch?" Sasuke said putting the invisible pieces of the puzzle together. She looked at him and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well.. The band's don't show up to play.. But to compete in a pageant! But only one person from each band can compete." All the boys eyes got big at the word pageant. Slowly they all looked at each other.

"Did you call Kakashi yet?" Neji said hesitantly. Anko nodded.

"Yeah. He said the girls had just decided. Their going to put Sakura in." Sasuke went ridged while the other boys sighed.

"Haha! Sucks for you Teme! At least I don't have to make a fool out of myself just for a girl!" Naruto shouted punching Sasuke in the arm. In turn he growled low in his throat at him.

"Your going after Hinata for the same reason! We all are!" Sasuke growled at the snickering boys. The boy's looked at him and shrugged.

"Eh. That's true." Neji said plopping down on the couch. Anko stared blankly at the wall and thought back to the time when they made up the plan.

_~ Three weeks earlier ~_

"_Guys I got some bad news for you." Anko said ass the boy were coming out of their room in the back of the bus._

"_What is it Anko?" Neji asked buttoning his shirt. Anko looked back to the piece of paper in her hands._

"_Well, I was on the internet this morning and I was looking up the charts and you.. Aren't doing to good." Naruto bursted at this._

"_EHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT TO GOOD'? WHERE ON THE CHARTS ARE WE?" Anko slowly started to roll up the piece of paper and mumble something incoherent to the boys._

"_ANKO! Spit it out!" Sasuke shouted from where he was standing next to Naruto. Soaking in some of his anger._

"_youse elsidghe.." She mumbled a little louder. Neji started to grow more angry than the other two._

"_ANKO!" Neji shouted at the top of his lungs at the woman._

"_YOUR ELEVENTH!" She said finally. The boys froze. Hardly even breathing. Finally a onyx eyed boy broke the silence._

"_We're out of the top ten?" He said quietly.. Suddenly a plan started to run through his mind. He snapped his head up to look at the woman standing in front of them._

"_Who's number 1?"_

"_Eminem."_

"_2?"_

"_Boys Like Girls"_

"_3?"_

"_Burning Blossoms" Sasuke smirked._

"_Okay. This is what we're going to do. We are going to 'pretend' to like the Burning Blossoms. As they get more and more comfortable with us they'll want to hang out more. With an anonymous tip or two to the press we'll be seen hanging out with the girls. Our name will start to spread and we'll be back at the top in no time at all." Sasuke stated smirking triumphantly. The boys in the bus started to grin wildly when Anko broke the silence._

"_But how will we know where the girls will be? We'll need an inside source.. And I know exactly who to contact." She said with a grim look. Silently, she pulled out her cell phone and went to the back of the bus and locked the door. She punched in the numbers and waited for the rings to start._

"_Hello?" The cheery voice on the other side of the line answered. Anko inwardly sighed._

"_Kakashi?" She said quietly._

"_Oh! Hey Anko! How are the boys?" He asked in his bright cheery voice. She actually sighed this time and started the non-negotiable debate._

"_Their good. In fact we want to talk to you about something. Remember that nice, sweet, funny, cute Mexican that your mom brought over from Mexico? Yeah, well I found out the other day that, that certain Mexican was smuggling drugs over the border in your moms car. That, in turn, would make your mom an accomplice. So, You either do what I'm about to say or risk your poor sweet mother going to federal jail." There was silence on the phone for several minuets._

"_.. What do you want Anko..?" He said quietly, all happiness in his voice gone._

"_Listen closely, My boys have hit eleven on the charts. So I need you to tell me where the girls will always be. My boys are going to get close to get some publicity. If you say ANYTHING to the girls or anyone I'll inform the fed's of your dear mother's crime." She could hear Kakashi's ragged sigh on the other side of the phone. Almost as if he was.. Crying?_

"_Alright. But.. Don't hurt my girl's. Please.' He said quietly before he hung up._

_~ End Flashback ~_

"Hello? Anko! We got to go to the pageant so Sasuke can get all frilled up!" Naruto said waving a hand in front of her face. She nodded and went to the front of the bus as the two boys bickered.

**I really like this chapter! I hope you do to! Have a good day! :D**


	5. Dresses

**I've been wanting to write all the time but I have NO time! So two in one is awesome! :D Alright here you go guys! Flamers Welcome!**

**This is a picture of Sakura's dress if you have to have a Visual thing:**

.tv/2008/11/galleries/100_cheap_party_?pic=1

**Shoes:**

./womens/office/dolly_interbow_2/37/2652/6419/1/

**And her necklace she always wears:**

.com/Store/product-is-P11875

"So Kakashi, when is this event?" Sakura asked eating Pringles on the couch. Slowly Kakashi pulled into a parking lot of the Rungrado May Day Stadium. He turned to talk to her face.

"Tomorrow. So you should go get fitted for a dress." He said with a hidden smile. Suddenly Ino burst through the back door.

"YES! TIME TO MAKE SAKURA A GIRL!" She shouted pulling Sakura by her arm out of the bus, Sakura groaning at the thought. Kakashi just laughed at the sight then asked Tenten and Hinata to go along to make sure Ino didn't go overboard.

Ino pulled Sakura up to the front desk, Tenten and Hinata tailing right behind.

"Hi. Burning blossoms?" She said to the girl with the microphone and clipboard. The lady quickly checked the list then smiled at the girls.

"Who's going to be participating?" She said kindly. Ino pointed at sakura while she stood there frowning.

"Sakura Haruno. S-a-k-u-r-a H-a-r-u-n-o." Ino said making sure she had it right. The lady quickly told everyone the Burning blossoms were here and guided the girls to a changing station with many fashion designers. Ino squealed when she saw many known faces: Sean John, Calvin Klein, Donna Karan, Valentino, YSL, Ferragamo, Chanel, Holsten, Gucci, Figla, Rucci, Pucci, Fendi, Armani, Gianni, Kenneth Cole, Michael Korrs, Mr. Ford, D&G, BCBG, Alexander Perkovich, Oscar de la Renta, Louis Vuitton, and Naomi Campbell. As soon as the girls sat down at their station Gucci was up in Tenten's face examining her.

"You're a little two boyish. We'll probably have to cut of a bit of your hair but come, come!" He said pushing her behind the curtain. "I bet you'll look fabulous in GREEN!" He said grabbing a dress and disappearing behind the curtain. After a little bit of silence the girls giggling outside of the room heard shouts and rips and something that sounded like clattering. Pretty soon out came a fuming Tenten in a floor length green ruffled dress, hair up in a single cute little bun. Gucci just walked out smiling, completely unharmed.

"Hmm. Lookin' nice." A voice from the distance commented. The three girls turned around to see three smirking boys and a onyx haired boy come out of the dressing room right next to theirs. Neji walked around Tenten in a circle.

"Good job man. I didn't think it would be possible to get her into a dress." He said circling Tenten one more time.

"Circle me again and we'll see who looks good in a dress she man." She glared as Sasuke walked over. He oddly looked at the prepped up Tenten then down at the smiling Sakura who was looking at her best friend. Sasuke cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him.

"So is Tenten the one competing?" He asked seeing a spark in Sakura's eye as soon as he said so.

"YE-"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! Sakura try to get out of this and I'll kill you myself." Tenten said deathly from her puffy dress. Gucci looked from girl to girl when he finally stood in front of Sakura.

"So I get the pleasure of designing for you again Ms. Haruno?" The man said holding out his hand with a warm smile. Sakura took the hand and he gently lifted her up. She smiled sincerely back at him.

"I wouldn't have anyone else!" She said giving him a hug. They hugged for a while when he pulled away and looked at her features.

"High cheek bones, lovely hourglass figure, Creamy white legs. Your just the same as you were 3 years ago." He said with a warm smile. "I can definitely make sure you win this thing." Sakura chuckled lightly.

"This isn't about winning Gucci. It's about making sure the kid's have fun." She said as she was placed into the dressing room. Gucci went and picked out about 4 dresses, each approved by Ino.

~ Sasuke's P.O.V. ~

Sakura tried on four dresses. The first one was a two shoulder, floor length pink dress. It had a corset top and the farther down the rufflier it got, It had a HUGE bow in the back. She topped it off with pink ribbon shoes that went all the way to her mid-calf. We all agreed it was too much pink.

The second dress was a striking spaghetti-strap red one. It had a V-neck with a low back. It ended around her knees, with her Dorothy ruby slippers. Her neck was bejeweled with red and black beads with a black head band in her hair. Everyone said yes but my one no made her go try on another.

Personally, I think the dresses are getting better and better each time. The third dress was a strapless Emerald green. It went down to her mid-calf, with a little lace at the end. She had on green high-heels with ribbon stripes around her ankles. She had a small necklace on with a little green leaf on it.

"Mmm. I like THIS one." I said with a playful smirk playing on my lips. She glared at me then turned to Gucci.

"I don't think I can wear this one then. I wouldn't want to attract a crowd around me that's like HIM!" She said stomping back behind the curtain. Naruto laughed at her reaction and I thought about what she said.

'I wouldn't want to attract a crowd around me that's like HIM!'

'I wouldn't want to attract crowds like HIM!'

'I wouldn't want to attract HIM!'

'I want to attract HIM!' I smirked. I love where I can dissect things to my advantage. When I finally focused back to reality I was shocked into silence. Standing right in front of me, was Sakura, in her forth dress.

It was a faded black strapless dress. The dress was knee length with a little bit of the under-slip showing at the bottom. It fit her snuggly on the top and ruffled out. There was a small bow on her left side holding her waist in perfectly. On her feet were simple little heels with bows on the tips of them. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands in her face. On her neck was her normal little cherry blossom necklace. To me she looked stunning. No, better than stunning. She looked beaut-

'BAD! Bad Sasuke! No thoughts like that or you'll get to emotional and the plan won't work. Bad!' I scolded myself.

"So, Sasuke, what do you think of this one?" Sakura said twirling around in a little circle. You could tell she liked the dress by looking at the huge grin on her face. She looked at me expectantly. Slowly, I opened my mouth and said the first word to come to my mind.

"It's perfect.." She smiled and twirled again in excitement.


	6. Opening

**School is about to start! :O So I'm going to try really hard not to fall behind on my posts but if I do please be patient and forgive me! Enjoy! Flamers Welcome!**

"Alright Teme. We got to go do a sound check. We get to sing the pageants opening song!" Naruto said waving a hand in front of the boys face. Sasuke look at him with a quizzical look.

"Your singing the entry song? What song are you guys going to sing without ME?" he asked as if it was even possible. The girls snorted as Naruto just laughed.

"Dude. We have like a BOOK of songs in case your not around." He said putting a hand on his shoulder and walking off. The boys just simply followed until they were soon handed microphones. Sakura turned her attention back to Gucci who started to put a bit of light make-up on her. They agreed she could pass it off with keeping her hair down. After about thirty minuets they made everyone line up in order by the number they were given. Sasuke was the fifth person in line while Sakura was the second to last person. She recognized a lot of the faces around her, Avril Lavinge, Rihanna, Shakira, Ashley Tisdale, Justin Beiber ( DX *Puke*).

~To Naruto!~

"Alright! Welcome to our event for the Abused and Neglected children around the world, Thank you all for coming! I'm glad that this many charities could arrive here today. Now we have a special surprise for you! We're going to have a Pageant featuring many different stars! Then YOU get to vote who get's to show their talent again. There are three part's, The opening, The talent, and The challenge. Hope you all enjoy. Now welcome The Dark Knights!" Martin Johnson said into the microphone smiling. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru walked out onto the stage. The little children went wild with excitement.

"Hey guys! I'm sad to say that one of our guys isn't here to sing for you tonight.." Naruto said looking at the front row of kids who realized who he was talking about. "And that's because.. HE'S going to be IN the PAGEANT!" He said with enthusiasm. The little kids erupted with cheers.

"Alright, this song is called Holy Water." Naruto said as the violinist from Casting crowns came out from behind the curtain. The children were giddy with all the surprises.

**Holy Water By: Big and Rich**

*Violinist starts to play, Shikamaru on drums and Naruto on acoustic, and neji on bass join in after a while*

**Somewhere there's a stolen halo,**

**I used to watch her wear it well,**

**Everything would shine, wherever she would go,**

**But looking at her now you'd never tell.**

*Shouts and screams were heard so he took a quick glance back and, sure enough, there was Sasuke. Making his way to his spot on the platform.*

**Someone ran away with her innocence, A memory she can't get out of her head,**

**I can only imagine what she's feelin' when she's prayin',**

**Kneeling at the edge of her bed.**

**And she says, take me away,**

**Then take me farther.**

**Surround me now,**

**And hold, hold, hold me like holy water.**

**Holy water.**

**She wants someone to call her angel**

**Someone to put the light back in her eyes**

**She's lookin' through the faces, and unfamiliar places,**

**She needs someone to hear her when she cries.**

**And she says take me away,**

**Then take me farther.**

**Surround me now**

**And hold, hold, hold me like holy water,**

**Holy water.**

**She just needs a little help, **

**To wash away the pain she's felt.**

**She want to feel the healing hand of someone who understands…**

* Gasps were heard from the audience as the tempo slowed down and the second to last star came on stage*

**And she says, take me away**

**Then take me farther.**

**Surround me now**

**And hold, hold, hold me like holy water.**

**Holy water..**

The crowd claps and cheers for the beautiful song that was just presented. Martin walked back onto the stage.

"Alright! That's one down, now to the talent portion! Is there one of our lovely stars that would like to go first?" No hands rose until one meek hand started to raise slightly. Martin noticed this.

"Number 22, Sakura Haruno, Why don't you go first?" He said in a cheery voice. Sakura looked up from her spot on the ground and looked at Martin with a wide smile. She made her way towards the front while the others made their way off stage.

"Thank you Martin. How are you guys doing tonight?" She asked the audience. "Having fun?" They both got quite an amount of cheers, Sakura smiled even wider.

"Alright, This song is called Concrete Angel and I would like to dedicate it to a close person in my life. This ones for you Misaki." She said quietly into the microphone. The rest of the Burning Blossoms froze when they heard the name. The boys from Dark Knights didn't fail to notice.

"She's never written a song about Misaki before." Ino said quietly, Tenten and Hinata nodded.

"I wonder if it was the best idea to put her in this pageant with her past and all.." Hinata said not as quietly. Loud enough for the boys a few feet away to hear.

**Concrete Angel By: Martina McBride**

_***She starts to play the piano***_

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody know what she's holding back;**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,**_

_**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace.**_

_**Oh~.**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm,**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born.**_

_**Through the wind and the rain,**_

_**She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved.**_

_**Concrete Angel.**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light;**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,**_

_**When morning comes it will be to late.**_

_**Through the wind and the rain,**_

_**She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above.**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved.**_

_**Concrete Angel.**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place,**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face;**_

_**Her name is written on a polished rock,**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot.**_

_**Through the wind and the rain,**_

_**She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved.**_

_**Concrete Angel~.**_

She backed away from the piano with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. The crowd enthusiastically applauded. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled her famous warm smile. Martian came out and presented the next star, Adam Lambert.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled running towards the girl. Ino tackled her to the ground, literally. Hinata and Tenten laughed as they joined in on the dog pile with the other two. They all started giggling and laughing when they heard someone clear their throat.

"If this is like some lesbian fun pile can I join?" Naruto said winking with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face. The girls quickly stood up from their pile on the ground, except for a certain pinkette who just sat crossed legged on the ground. The boys looked down at the girls.

"Wow. I never realized how short you all were.." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Tenten started to boil.

"Two of us here are taller than you! So don't go saying that we're small. Your not even the tallest in your group!" She said looking at the other members of the group. Neji was about 6'8'', Shikamaru is 7'0'' exactly, And Naruto and Sasuke share a height of 6'5''. Sasuke just glared at her, he didn't like to be made fun of because of his height. No, scratch that, Sasuke Uchiha didn't like to be made fun of at all..

"Well you know what bun headed idiot. I'm better then you anyway so I don't even care what you say because you have about as much value as a bag of-"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" A low but stern voice was heard from below them. He dropped his head to make eye contact with the interrupter. And she just happened to be furious. Slowly she stood up, smoothing out her dress. When she locked fire with fire by looking in his eyes.

"What Haruno?" He said with venom in his voice. She didn't flinch.

"You can talk to your 'friends' like that, you manager like that, your pets like that, even to me like that. But if you EVER talk to my friends like that again, I will personally come to where ever you are and punch the living daylights out of you." She said with a fierce glare.

"You know what?" Sasuke said going nose to nose with the pinkette.

"What?" She said toying with his anger. He tried to calm down by sighing but it didn't help what so ever.

"If you ever-"

"Sasuke Uchiha! Your up!" The stage manager says.

"OoOoOoOo. You got off lucky Haruno.." He said wagging his finger.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." She said and started walking away as he stalked towards the stage.


	7. Challenge portion!

**Your Not Alone By: Saosin**

_**It's just like him,**_

_**To wander off in the evergreen park.**_

_**Slowly searching,**_

_**For any sign of the ones he used to love.**_

_**He says he's got nothing left to live for,**_

_**And this time I think you'll know.**_

_**You're not alone!**_

_**There is more to this I know!**_

_**You can make it out,**_

_**You will live to tell!**_

_**She's just like him,**_

_**Spoiled rotten confused by the lies she's been fed.**_

_**And she's searching for no one (But herself)**_

_**Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy,**_

_**that she is here.**_

_**And this time I think you'll know..**_

_**You're not alone!**_

_**There is more to this I know!**_

_**You can make it out,**_

_**You will live to tell!**_

_**You're not alone!**_

_**There is more to this I know!**_

_**You can make it out..**_

_**(There is more to know)**_

_**We're not alone!**_

_**There is more to this I know!**_

_**You can make it out,**_

_**You will live to tell!**_

_**(So tell me)**_

_**You're not alone!**_

_**There is more to this I know!**_

_**You can make it out,**_

_**You will live to tell!**_

_**You're not alone..**_

_**You're not, you're not alone..**_

" Thank you Sasuke Uchiha! That was our last performance for tonight. Now we will go onto the Challenge portion of the pageant!" Cheers were heard from the crowd.

" Alright! I need all our stars to come onto the stage please!" Slowly the stars filed onto the stage and stood in their designated spots. "Now, during the talent competition I selected a various members from the audience to come and help us with the competition! Come on out guys!" Martin Johnson said facing the backstage area. Slowly and shyly two boys and a girl walked out onto the stage.

" Now what's your name?" Martin asked the small children on the stage.

" Umm.. I'm Mark Sanchez."

" I'm Suzie McAlister."

" I'm Antony."

" Alright Mark, Suzie, Antony. You guys are going to help me decide what three challenges our team is going to do!" The three children broke out into smiles as the crowd cheered in excitement. Suzie bounced up in down, hand raised, as if she knew the answer to a problem she had trouble with.

" Alright Ladies first! What's your idea Suzie?" the girl bound toward the mic and asked if she could have it. Complying he let the girl announce her event.

" BEAR GOODIE DO LA LICK RENCH!" The audience laughed as Martin Pulled the microphone further from her mouth and asked her to repeat her event.

" THEIR GONNA DO THE NECK REACH!" The cast had quizzical looks on their faces as the little girl put them in order girl, boy, girl, boy. When in order this is how it was set up:

Rihanna, Kenny Chesney, Haley Williams, Eminem, Lady Gaga, Justin Timberlake, Miley Cyrus, Biebs, La Roux, Joe Jonas, Megan Fox, Kiba, Christina Aguilera, Pete Wentz, Britney Spears, Kanye West, Kelly Clarkson, DJ Unk, Avril Lavinge, Johnny Depp, Mandy Moore, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

" Okay, We filled up a water balloon and the point of the game is to pass the water balloon with ONLY your necks then the last person has to pop it on themselves!" The little girl said into the mic she stole from Martin. At the last piece of information Sakura's eyes got big. REALLY big. Sasuke just snickered at this reaction, she gave him a unseen glare.

" Okay! Start!" The little girl shouted placing the water balloon in Rihanna's ready neck. Slowly but swiftly the team passed the water balloon with their necks when it finally got to Sasuke. He smirked as he passed it to Sakura secretly whispering a few silent words.

"Don't get TOO wet Sakura dear. Save some for later." Sakura gave him a death glare as she tried with all her might to pop the balloon. After a few seconds it finally popped making her dress quite wet causing it to cling to her skin. This was something the older boys/men didn't fail to notice. Including the Uchiha.

'D***.. This is going to be a hard plan.…' He thought in his head as the next child came up to present his plan.

"My event is going to be an egg toss." He said putting people into pairs. With Eminem sitting out because of unevenness. Naturally Sakura was with Sasuke. She smirked evilly.

"GO!" The first group threw it. Sakura just a little harder than the others. They took a step back. Sasuke threw it back to her with a little force in the egg. They took another step back. Sakura threw her egg as if it was a simple tennis ball. Sadly they took another step back. With 4 groups out the other 7 were still going strong. Sakura took another step back.

She threw the egg at full force to the Uchiha who had to step back to keep it from smashing on his clothes. They stepped back.

"Dang it! What is this a boiled egg?" She mumbled to herself as she caught the speeding egg. 5 more groups had stuck out. Sakura threw her egg to find it caught by the Uchiha. They were the last ones. But the egg had to crack on someone before the event to end.

Sasuke tossed back the egg with as much force as possible which the pinkette seemed to catch with grace. They stepped back, he growled. She had a fire burning in her eyes when she tossed the egg one more time. The Uchiha had it when a finger slipped from it's grasp and the egg slammed into his shirt. He mumbled a curse as the cherry blossom giggled and shrugged.

"Antony. I believe it's your turn!" Martin said to the last child on the stage. Antony walked over to Martin and took the microphone.

"In my event, You all, will be acting." Sakura smiled as wide as she could. THIS was her talent.


End file.
